Unraveled, a Twilight Fanfiction
by NaiaSohma
Summary: Bella and Edward get married. Bella gets her wish, but what will she do when she sees Edward with someone else? Read and find out! Bad at summeries, sorry
1. Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, which is good because I continuously get struck with writer's block. Thank you )  
This is my first fanfiction so...yea. Be gentle. 

**Unraveled**

A Twilight Fanfiction

I signed happily as I leaned back on my hands, staring up at the tree tops surrounding the meadow. Sunlight beat down on me, causing my skin to glitter as if it were embedded with a million little diamonds. Edward, my angel, rested beside me. He sparkled also. Of course, this was only a dream. It had to be, the wedding wasn't for another three days and then, only then, would I get what I truly wanted. Edward, for the rest of eternity. I could think of nothing that would make me happier. Edward was my life, I had completely forgiven him for leaving me and I was euphoric that Victoria was dead and wouldn't be bothering us anymore. I looked at Edward and felt a rush of pure love shoot through me.

Edward turned to me and smiled my favorite crooked smile before he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. Had my heart still beat it would have been hammering in my chest as if it wanted to escape. My hand slowly drifted up and brushed through his soft, bronze hair as I broke the kiss with a soft smile. "I love you, Edward," I told him as I leaned against him. No place would ever be content for me without him by my side. With him, anywhere was pure Heaven and that would never, ever change.

I woke up to Edward's cold lips on my neck, whispering in my ear between kisses that it was time to get up. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow, sighing as I knew he was right. "I don't even have school and I have to wake up early. Where on Earth is the freedom here?" I heard him chuckle softly and felt him press his lips to my hair in a gentle kiss.

"Don't be silly, Bella. It's almost noon. And I must say you must have been having an interesting dream. You talked a lot, you know. Quite entertaining, my beautiful Bella"

I felt the blood rush directly to my face as he called me his, and as he hinted towards the dream. I buried my face in my hands and blushed so much I thought the blood vessels in my face would burst. Edward, bless him, wrapped his stone arms around my and kissed my hair with a soft laugh. I sighed softly and leaned on him, knowing he wouldn't stagger under my weight.

"You know, I was dreaming us, Edward. I dreamed we were in our meadow and the sun was shining, both of us were glittering and it was just so perfect. I never felt happier than I did right then. Except for when I'm with you of course. Everyday I spend with you is a completely new and wonderful experience for me. I love you more and more each minute we're together. Even when you're gone to hunt. I love you"

I looked up at his beautiful face and smiled gently. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. I could feel his love for me pouring out of him in this kiss as he wrapped his arms around me, as simple as it was, and I almost cried from the overwhelming joy. I was so happy this man, this angel, was mine. He only wanted me, of all people. He'd told me time and time again that I don't see myself clearly, that I truly am the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. I used to doubt him but now, now I'm starting to believe he really thinks that about me. My heart soars every time he tells me, and my face turns cherry red.

Emmett, his "adopted" brother, think's my blushing is absolutely hilarious. Especially when I'm embarrassed from falling or otherwise finding a way to minorly hurt myself. I don't really find it that fun but hey, he's almost family. In my heart, he and rest of the Cullen family were already. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and even the beautifully intimidating Rosalie. I loved them all and thought of them as family in my heart, I could hardly wait until they really were my family.

I broke my kiss with Edward, remembering my need for oxygen. I couldn't wait until I was a vampire, like him, so that I wouldn't need to breathe and constantly break out kisses after what seamed like only a short second of a brief, beautiful Heaven. Never would I understand what this man saw in my, but as long as I had him, I was happier than any lottery winner in the world.

Edward chuckled suddenly and I blushed as my stomach chose that moment to growl and make my hunger known. I wrapped my arms around myself as if to will it to not growl again. But, as always, fate was against me and it growled again, a little louder this time. "Looks like it's breakfast time for the human. Come on Bella, you need to eat now"

"I'm not the only hungry one." I lifted my hand and gently brushed my knuckles over his cheekbone as I stared at his eyes that were almost black now. He sighed and closed his eyes, turning into my touch. I knew he enjoyed the warmth of my skin against his icy temperature so I enjoyed giving him the pleasure. He took my hand, pressing the palm to his nose as he inhaled deeply and let out a soft sigh.

"Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. You have no idea how unbelievably tempting you are. And I hate to do this but, Alice is taking you shopping today. She claims you still need to get center pieces for the tables at the wedding, a dress, shoes, and a few other things to make it perfect. I tried to talk her out of it but she gave me this...look. It was sinister, and besides. I need to hunt, so it's kind of perfect. Don't you think?" He looked at me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes that I wouldn't be angry about having to shop with Alice.

Instead, I just sighed and shook my head. "Alice is going to kill me with all this shopping. Honestly, it's like she can't exist if she doesn't shop every day." I made my way downstairs with Edward behind me and fixed myself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen as he sat down. I sat at the table across from him and slowly took a bite, chewing slowly. I didn't want to eat that fast because I wanted as much time with Edward as I could get before Alice dragged me away and forced me into dressing rooms all day. I sighed at the thought, shopping with Alice. I loved her, honestly, but I didn't like being used as her own personal, real-life fashion Barbie. It just wasn't fun for me. But if she was happy, that was good.

When I was finished eating I went back up to my room and dressed in a designer skirt that Alive bought for me. It was pink and black plaid, kind of a school-girl design. I wore a white collared button down shirt with cuffs and a pink vest over it. On my feet I wore knee-high white socks and a pair of black low-rise edge shoes. I knew the outfit would make Alice happy, that's why I wore it. I brushed my hair until it shined then applied a little bit of eyeliner around my eyes and a very light about of light pink eyeshadow and rose colored blush. I finished it off with a light coat of primrose colored lipstick and clear lip gloss for shine.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. For once I actually felt pretty, without Alice playing dress-up Barbie on me. Edward came up behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and kissing the hollow of my neck softly. "You look absolutely stunning Bella. Alice will be pleased when she sees you." I smiled, happy that he was so sure of Alice approving in my outfit. I blushed heavily at his words, though, making my cheeks even darker.

Edward had the ability to make my blush more than anyone else. How he did it, I don't know. He found it adorable when I blushed, he said he liked the warmth it gave off. I sighed as I grabbed a shoulder bag Alice had bought me and put my wallet in it. I really don't know what she though I needed it for, I mean, my purse was perfectly fine. Oh well, I suppose this did look a little better with that I was wearing. I couldn't believe it, I actually cared if something matched my outfit. Alice was getting to me way too much.

Edward and I walked back downstairs and sat in the living room just curling up on the couch while we waited for Alice to arrive. Edward pressed kisses in my hair as I closed my eyes and hummed a tune in my head. I sighed softly as I heard the door bell ring and sat up as Alice appeared before me. She was bouncing on her toes she was so excited.

I stood and smiled slightly toward her. I saw her eyes light up as she took in my outfit. The next thing I knew I was locked in a hug as she squealed and gushed over how much she loved it. Finally, Edward got her off of me and I fell back on the couch, panting for air. Wow, excited vampires hugged a little too tight.

Alice gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry Bella. It's just, you look so amazing. I new you would start to like wearing designer clothes. So how does it feel? You look absolutely amazing!" She stared at me intently with a hug smile on her face. I laughed slightly and shook my head as Edward pulled my into a soft, loving embrace.

"They feel like clothes. They are a bit more comfortable though, I suppose. I really like these shoes. They're comfortable, stylish, and they won't cause me to fall and break my neck. Always a good thing, for me anyway"

Alice's bell like laughter filled the room as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Come on Bella, we have a lot to do today. Edward, go hunt. You're eyes are as dark as my hair. And with that, Alice had me in her car and we were headed for Seattle to go to, gulp, shopping.

**Hope you all liked it. I know it's really not that long but this _IS_ my first fanfiction! Please review! Be gentle? Please...I know it's probably not all that great considering I have to type it on NotePad...ugh!**


	2. The Dress

**Disclaimer:** This is the last time I'll probably do this. **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!** Stephenie Meyer does. This goes through-out the entire story. Unless I add a character then I'll do another Disclaimer to Twilight by add my character to claims. ) 

Chapter 2

The Dress

Shopping, my worst nightmare. Especially with a fashion crazed vampire with an endless ammount of money. Alice was so insane when it came to shopping, and she always found someway or another to guilt me, or talk me into, going shopping with her. It really wasn't so much the shopping as it was getting shoved into dressing rooms all day with piles of clothes to try on that cost a fortune. She knows how I hate for people to spend money on me but it never stops her.

We arrived in Seattle and headed east, trying to find a florist shop. I sighed as I sat back in my seat, staring out the tinted windows of Alice's yellow porche as she sped down the highway. I still understand how they could drive so fast and not get in a wreck or something. Not that it would matter, they'd just be able to walk away anyway. But what if they got distracted and I was with them? I shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get there soon. I know you don't like shopping but this is something that has to be done for the wedding. Come on, relax. It won't be that bad. I promise." Alice looked over and flashed me a perfect smile before letting her gaze return to the road. We arrived at a place called Chars Floral Design. I sighed as we walked in and tried to put on a real smile as I looked around. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the counter to talk to the person working at moment. He was about 6'1'' with blonde hair and green eyes. He stared at me with a lustful look in his eyes which caused me to blush and turn away. Alice seemed to notice this and cleared her thoat.

"Excuse me, this is Bella. I'm Alice, we're here to order some flower arrangements for a wedding, and a bouquet. We already know what we want." The man looked at Alice and got a pen and a pad of paper to write down what she was going to say. " Ok, for the tables we want a glass vase, one of the wide ones, filled half-way with water and a white, rose shaped candle inside. Around the vase we want red roses and a little bit of babies breath. For the bouquet, we want a dozen red roses surrounded around the edge with babies breath. The bouquet needs to be tied together up the stems with a sheer, burgundy ribbon. Did you get all that"

He nodded and repeated back to her what she said. "So, who are you marrying...Alice, was it?" Alice lifted an elegant brow and replied, "Me? I'm not marrying anyone. She, on the other hand, is marrying my brother in three days. So could you please hurry on that order? It's highly important that they be ready." Alice gave the man a perfect, flashy smile showing her white teeth before turning to me. "Well, we're done here. Shall we move on to get your dress"

I gave one glance at the man who's name tag I now noticed said "Chris" and smiled at Alice. "Yes, let's be on our way. I'm excited to see what it looks like! But if you picked it out, I'm positive it'll look amazing." I took her hand as she led me out of the florist shop. "Thank you, Alice. That guy was giving me the creeps. Did you see the way he was looking at me? I felt like a piece of meat hanging in the window in front of a starving dog." I shuddered as I pictured him thinking about putting his hands on me. I mean, yea, he was cute and all but I have Edward and I love him. He's more perfect than I could have ever pictured anyone. Simply amazing.

"No problem," was all Alice said as she smiled and slid into the car and started it while I buckled my seatbelt. Before I knew it, we were headed for Silks and Velvets. I didn't really know much about the store but I knew it sold wedding dresses. I knew my wedding dress was labeled as "Romantic", also. Alice had only told me that, so that was all I knew. We arrived and parked close to the entrance before getting out and going in.

When we walked in, the lady at the counter greeted us warmly. I smiled at her and read her name tag. "And hello to you, Lisa. Um, we're here for my fitting? I'm Bella Swan? Alice here said she called you"

"Ah, yes. Bella, right this way." She led Alice and me towards the back were, hanging on a sewing dummy, was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was white, of course, and the sleeves were drapped, white chiffon with a white strap attached to the bodice to hold the sleeves to the arms. The bodice itself was a silky material that came to a soft point in the middle at the bottom. The back of it laced together with white satin ribbons, the bodice was doubled lined and boned for smooth shaping and seperated from the skirt for slimming. The skirt had an attached sheer overlay over white chiffon, adding a chapel length train to the dress.

It was absolutely beautiful. I raised my hand and gently pressed my fingertips to my lips for a brief moment before embracing Alice. "Oh Alice! It's gorgeous! I absolutely love it. Honestly, it couldn't be more perfect"

Alice smiled as she returned my hug. "Bella, try it on. We need to make sure it fits right. She removed the dress from the dummy and handed it to me before she pointed me to the dressing room. Never once had I been excited about trying on something while shopping with Alice.

I slid into the dress easily, guessing Alice had already given them my measurements and had used that excuse as a ploy to get me here without a fight. I smiled as I stared at myself in wonder in front of the full-length mirror. " Oh wow..." Was all I could say. The way the bodice hugged my small frame was perfect, it gave me just the perfect amount of cleavage to show I had breasts but still retaining modesty. I was...gorgeous! There was no other way to describe it.

I walked out of the dressing room and blushed. Alice and Lisa smiled with approval, making me smile, as I did a model twirl to give a full view. They clapped and I blushed even more. Never had someone applauded me before for looking pretty, or for anything for that matter. "Beautiful! Edward will love it Bella, I promise you. After the reception he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Alice grinned at me.

Alice's comment made me blush, not only from embarrassment but from joy. If Edward was happy, that was all that mattered. I smiled brightly just thinking of my only true love and gave a very uncharacteristic giggle. Alice snickered at my reaction before making a comment about the time and stating that we needed to get the bridesmaid dresses and the Mother-of-the-Bride and Groom dress as well. I sighed and went back to change into my original clothing and came back with the dress draped gently on my arm.

"Please have it delivered to my house tomorrow, we really must be going now," Alice explained to Lisa. The woman smiled and nodded her head in agreement as we made our way to the counter.

"Would you like it wrapped in a gift box"

"If it's not too much trouble. I'll make sure my brother doesn't get ahold of it either way. He's the groom, by the way, and I'm supersticious. Explains a lot, doesn't it?" It was amazing how easily Alice joked with Lisa. They finished up their conversation and Alice pulled me out the door, to the car.

We took off in the direction of a place called Eden Bridals, where we would be ordering the bridesmaid dresses and maid-of-honor dress delivered to the house. When we got there, I looked at the dresses for the bridesmaids. They were beautiful! The dresses were strapless, apple red, and had a white scarf-like thing that tied around the waist, just above the hips. The maid-of-honor dress was the same style but the dress was white and the tie was red. I loved them, who knew apple was a good color?

We got the dresses ordered then headed to a place known as The Bridal Shop, where we got the Mother-of-the-Bride and Groom dresses. Renee and Esme would be wearing the same design of dress. They were apple red also, one side a slightly steep V-half and the other joining as a more subtle V-half. The part over the bust was in stripes of slightly sifferent colors of red, the stripes defined by small diamonds. The dresses were to be slightly form-fitting with room for a little flow. The style was called LaBelle.

Once we finished there we headed to yet another bridal shop for the veil. The kind we bought was white, of course, and attached to a little headband with teeth to hook in my hair when I wore it. It came with a small white tiara made of small silk flowers. The veil itself was sheer with a white design elegantly embroidered into it with silk. It was long, wearing it as it should be worn it would trail softly on the floor behind me. It was beautiful, to say the least.

Hours later we had everything done. The dresses and veil were ordered to be delivered to the house, we'd bought all the shoes needed. The bridesmaids would be wearing white heels withs straps while the maid-of-honor would be wearing the same style only her shoes would be red. Renee and Esme would be wearing just regular red heels with a satin outer-covering on them. I would be wearing white heels with a single silk ribbon tieing around my ankle. Each of the bridesmaids, the maid-of-honor, and the Mother-of-the-Bride and Groom would all be wearing a simple white gold bracelet and matching necklace with a small heart pendent on them.

I sighed, glad that the shopping nightmare had come to an end as I fell back on Edward's couch in his room and listened to my lulluby playing softly from his stereo on the opposite wall. I felt my eyes start to close as sleep tried to take over just before I felt Edward's cool lips at the hollow of my throat. "How was your day, my dear"

I looked up at him as he moved me into his lap and smiled. "It wasn't that bad. We got everything easily and the dress is absolutely amazing. I can't wait until you can see it." I smiled again and rested my head on his shoulder, signing in contentment as I once again started to drift to sleep. This was what I wanted. To be by him for the rest of eternity, and in three days time, that wish will come true.

**As soon as I can figure out how to make it work I'm going to have the sites posted on my profile showing what the dresses and flower arrangements look like. I don't think I have one for the bouquet because it wouldn't work but hopefully you have the idea. - Review review review!!! Oh, and I DO happen to own Lisa and Chris ) yay me!**


	3. Author's Note, SORRY!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I got the sites on my profile. Check'em out ) I figured it out right after I posted the chapter, sorry. Chapter 3 on the way!


	4. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I know I already disclaimed for the WHOLE story but I'll do it again. _**I DO NOT OWN AND OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!! **_Thank you :)

The Wedding

Never before had I been so nervous in my entire life. Not even when I told Charlie about Edward and my engagement. No, this definitely topped that by a long-shot. I sat in front of Alice's vanity mirror feeling grumpy and annoyed. I had to spend the whole night in Alice's room, away from Edward. Alice and her crazy superstitions. I can't believe she actually believes in that whole "no seeing the bride the night before the wedding and before" thing. It's completely ridiculous.

Anyway, so there I was, sitting in front of her mirror with the top of the table covered in makeup. There was not an inch of clear surface on that table. Alice had my hair tied back as she painted my lips a subtle rose color, and applied a little bit of eyeliner around my eyes before adding a small amount of mascara to my lashes. My cheeks were brushed with a soft pink, giving me that romantic blush look.

Next, Alice released my hair from it's restraining hair-tie and pulled it back again, tying it in an elaborate bun with small wisps still framing my face which she curled just slightly. I sighed softly as she removed the barber shop apron from around me which she had made me where in case of accident since she already had me wearing my dress. I had to admit, looking in the mirror I looked absolutely beautiful. Words could hardly describe it. Alice had really out-done herself with me this time.

I smiled in wonder and pondered how one such as me could look this beautiful by just applying a little bit of makeup. It was truly amazing the work Alice could do. I smiled at her with gratitude and gave her a hug. "Oh Alice, thank you! I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you to help me get ready for this. You're amazing, truly amazing."

"Nonsense Bella, I'm always happy to help you. And you look absolutely fantastic in that dress." As she said that, she placed the little tiara of flowers on my head and got my veil, having it ready for when the big moment came to walk down the isle.

I gave her a small smile and sat down on the edge of the bed she shared with Jasper. I sighed softly as I wondered what I would do for the next hour before the wedding started. I couldn't wait until this whole thing was over with and I could be in the arms of my angel at last. I smiled at the thought and looked at Alice.

Everyone had been forced to stay in the living room, save for Alice and Rosalie of course, to keep Edward from seeing me in their minds if they looked at me and thought about it. I sighed and pondered what to do for the next long, long hour. Finally I decided to talk to Alice.

For the next hour we talked about random things in life. At one point I asked her about what she was thinking to keep an image of me from entering her mind and letting Edward see. She laughed and responded, "Oh, just thinking about how much I love Jasper...And shopping. I love shopping." I laughed at this. Edward had once told me about when Alice would think of such things when she was bored and had nothing to do. He'd told me that when she did it on purpose it was much, much worse. I giggled a little bit as I recalled the memory.

About five minutes before the hour was up, Alice took off to make sure everyone was ready for the wedding to start and make a couple land minute arrangements in decoration. Alice had gone way overboard on the decorating area. The wedding was taking place in the backyard of the Cullen's' house in a wide meadow that took over that area. There was a light pink carpet rolled out for the isle, oak wood benches where at either side of the carpet where the guests would sit, and a cherry wood stand-like thing at the front of the isle where the minister would stand and join me and Edward together forever.

At each corner of the stage there was an attached column which Alice had draped with white and red silken draped, pinning light pink roses to them. Edward would stand at the base of the stage, waiting till I got down there to let him take my hand in marriage. I smiled and let out a small squeal of excitement and stood when Alice re-entered the room and ushered me to where I would make my entrance.

Charlie stood there waiting as Alice and Rosalie smiled before going to take there places. Alice would be standing closest to me, being the Maid-of-Honor, and Rosalie would be next to her as one of the bridesmaids along with Angela and Jessica.

Jasper was Edward's best-man where as Emmett, Ben, and Mike were Rosalie's, Angela's, and Jessica's escorts. Their tuxes were white with red ties, where Jasper's was red with a white tie. Alice wanted matching color-themes.

I took a deep breath and smile as Charlie came to my side and we talked down the isle as the music started to play. I looked forwards and say my angel, staring at me with his topaz eyes so filled with love It made my heart melt in seconds. I wanted nothing more than to run towards him, never letting him go.

I resisted my urge to drag Charlie faster up the walk so I could be with Edward but I knew neither would appreciate it. I bit back a sigh and smiled as Charlie and I got closer and closer to our destination. Once we were there, He kissed my knuckles and my cheek as I kissed his before he placed my hand in Edward's and took his seat.

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment before we both turned, hand in hand, and faced the minister who smiled down at us as before he spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of Isabella Swan, and Edward Cullen, in holy matrimony." Edward and I held hands and smiled at each other as the minister continued on; we said our vows and gave each other the rings.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

" I, Edward Cullen, do take Isabella as my lawfully wedded wife."

"And Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?

" I do. I do, I do, I do." I smiled at Edward, one kiss away from being my husband, and fought back the tears of joy threatening to spill over.

"Edward, you may now kiss the bride."

My heart lept into my through as Edward faced me, taking both of my hands in his, and leaned forwards, kissing me with all the love he had for me. I kissed him right back, that same love for him pouring out of me as my eyes closed and it was just the two of us.

Finally, we broke apart. I smiled and looked around to see all the women and my father crying. I kissed Edward again, hardly able to believe that he was mine, for the rest of eternity. I felt dizzy from excitement as I saw my ring on his finger and his on mine.

No words could explain the pure bliss I felt as we headed over to the other part of the backyard for the reception.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it. Read and review please! )**


	5. Honeymoon

**DISCLAIMER: once again, I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**WARNING: LEMON!!**

Honeymoon

I squealed as Edward carried me, bridal style, into the luxurious honeymoon suite of the hotel we'd be staying in that night. He kissed me softly as she gently kicked the door shut and lay me down on the large canopied bed. My heart soared as he left my lips to let me breathe and kissed my neck instead. Little shivers ran down my spine as he whispered soft "I love you"s in my ear before taking my earlobe in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.

Nothing in this world or anywhere could even begin to explain how I felt right now. Edward, my angel, my _husband_, was right here wth me. For all of eternity. I couldn't be happier if I tried.

Edward kissed my lips again as my fingers made clumbsy and slow work of undoing his shirt. Realizing what I was trying to do, Edward sat up a little and smiled as he undid the buttons of his tux himself. I blushed but smiled, delighted. Once he had his shirt shrugged off he leaned back down and started kissing me again as i bent one leg at the knee and pressed it to his hip while his hand found my thigh and squeezed it lovingly.

"Bella," he whispers softly, "You're so amazing." That said, his lips once more attacked my neck as he shifted and pulled me into a sitting position while he undid my dress. Naturally, I blushed about a million shades of red as my head tilted back, making more room for his kisses.

After my dress was undone, Edward sat up and looked at me, smiling softly before he slowly removed it, the look on his face clearly stating that were he able to blush he'd be as red as I was. He soon had it off and hung over the back of a nearby chair, leaving me in just a thin, white bra and a pair of sheer white panties made of lace. I was so glad Alice had be wear them tonight.

At the sight of my almost completely exposed body, I saw a bulge start to push at Edward's pants. This made me blush, I'd never actually seen him "excited" before. Suddenly a thought went through my mind that made me blush. What if he was too big? What if he didn't love me after this.

I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts as I smiled and, blushing, worked on undoing Edward's pants. I glanced up and say him bite his lip which caused me to giggle as I continued. Finally, they were undone. Edward lay me back down on my back as I gently used my feet to push his pants off, leaving him with only his boxers.

My face turned a new shade of red as I felt his erection pressing against my leg. "Bella I...I love you. More than you could possibly ever know." He kissed my deeply and moved his hips so that his covered erection pressed against my damp underwear. My breath caught in my throat as a new kind of pleasure sent shiveres racing down my spine and made my toes tingle. My mouth opened in a small "o" as I let out an involuntary gasp and pressed my knees against his hips.

"Edward that...do it again. Please?"

Somewhat surprised, Edward smiled slightly and pressed against me again. My back arched slightly in response as I bit my lip. "Bella, I think it would feel much better if we didn't have _any _clothes separating us."

My eyes widened at his bold words but I agreed. "Of course.." I smiled at him, my cheeks red as i gently pushed his boxers off while arching my back so he could undo my bra. He looked shy as he got the clasp undone and slowly pulled the garment from be body before moving to remove my underwear.

His face was priceless, full of so much lust and love I wondered if he'd gone into a trance.Taking a small act of boldness, I gently reached out with my hand and touched his already aroused length, gasping when it twitched at my touch. My face flamed as I giggled softly and did it again, grinning when Edward's breath caught in his throat.

"B...Bellaaaa!" I noticed his body tremble slightly. "Bella, please. I...I need to be..inside of you."

Once again, my faced invented a new shade of red. "O...Okay." I smiled slightly as I lay back down and bit my lip, spreading my legs a bit more for him as I gasped, feeling the head of his manhood gently pressing against her entrance.

I whimpered as the head of his penis made its way inside of me, stretching my virgin walls. Edward stopped and look at me, worried. "Did I hurt you," he asked me softly.

I shook my head and said softly, "It always hurts the girl the first time. Don't worry Edward, you're doing wonderful." I smiled at him reassuringly and gently pressed upwards with my hips for him to continue.

Finally, Edward slowly slid his entire length inside of me, pausing when i let out a small yelp of pain when he broke my barrier. He started to pull out, worried he'd really hurt me so I wrapped my legs around his hips and held him in place. "Edward, please. I just need to adjust to your size is all. Don't worry so much. I love you."

He sighed then smiled and kissed me softly. "Let me know when you're ready, my love."

I nodded and kissed him as I waited for my body to adjust to the size of him then pressed against him with my hips again to let him know I was ready. Slowly, he began to pull out of me then, when he was out to the head, he pressed back inside of me.

I was completely unprepared for the shot of pleasure I felt erupt inside me. I arched my back and knew that it could only gte better as I let out a soft moan as he continued. Slow and gentle, always my Edward.

Soon, however, I was craving more. I pulled Edwards face down to mine and kissed him before whispering in his ear through a moan, "Edward, please...go faster."

As soon as the words left my mouth my neck was attacked with kisses as his speed increased. I gasped, arching my back and moaning louder as I dragged my nails over his back. I blushed heavily as I heard him let out a small groan of pleasure himself as he went even faster. This was heaven, no other activity compared to this right now.

Edward panted softly and went a little harder as his speed increased more. My insides felt on fire with pleasure as my nails dug into his marble skin. He moaned and went even harder, careful still not to hurt me. I whimpered and moaned louder, feeling the pleasure increase and well up in a ball low in my abdomen. "Ed-Edward!! Mmm, don't stop, please don't stop. That feels so _good_!!"

Edward kissed me hard, passionately, and went even faster but still keeping it at human pace. He went a bit harder, making my back arch up against him as I moaned his name, his lips now at my throat. "Bella! Bella, I love you." He kissed my neck over and over again, still thrusting his shaft in and out of me.

"E..Edward!! I think I...I think I'm close! Mmmmm!!" When those words escaped my lips, Edward kissed me with all the love he had for me and I kissed him right back, feeling him go as fast and as hard as he could, still keeping up human speed. " Oh God, y..YES!! Edward!!"

I felt the little of ball of pleasure that had been building explode inside of me and clung to my angel, dragging my nails over his back as my body shuddered beneathe him. I heard him let out a loud moan as he said my name, slowing down but still pounding into me, slow but hard, making the bed move as he too reached him climax.

I fell back on the bed, panting like a race horse as Edward, panting just as hard, kissed me and slowly pulled out, making us both shudder and moan softly. " I love you, God do I love you Edward."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my temple as he pulled me close, laying beside me. I was still softly as I buried my headed face in his chest and kissed the smooth skin softly as he whispered in my hair, "I love you, my beautiful angel. Soon, my love. Soon we will not have to be so careful."

I smiled softly at the thought and yawned softly as he urged me to sleep, humming my lullaby. Completely spent, I did as he asked for once. I drifted off to sleep quickly enough, taken into a dream and for once nmot worrying what I might say.

**Well I hope you all liked it!! :) I know it's graphic and kind of short but hey, worth it huh? I'll do my best to update soon!! REVIEW!!**


	6. Author's Note

**I'm sorry everyone, please hang in there. I just finished a long week of hard testing for school and my brain needs time to restart. I promise though, I'll have more chapters up soon, starting when school lets out ok? PROMISE!! I love you all, my glorious fans! n.n you rock, all of you.**


	7. In Loving Memory of Stephanie

For Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal)

Stephanie was killed May 8, 2009 in a drunk driving accident. I did not know her personally

but she was and is my favorite author of . There was not one story of hers I didn't

enjoy. I will remember her forever. To those of you who did know her personally, I wish I could

say something, anything to even help heal the pain you are going through. I give my complete

and sincere reguards to her family and friends. I wish I could have known her like you did.

~NaiaSohma (Cheyeanne)


End file.
